


Fallen Angel

by NettieStein13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Stripper Castiel (Supernatural), Stripper Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettieStein13/pseuds/NettieStein13
Summary: Castiel works at strip club and hires a Arrogant jerk who thinks he's hot stuff





	Fallen Angel

Castiel was holding auditions for a new male dancer for the club he works for, he wasn’t the owner of Purgatory, he was one of the mangers he used to be the top performer there. Now he only strips twice a week only now. He went through a lot of young attractive men, a lot of them he would love to take home a fuck in the sheets with, but not too skilled on the pole only pretty to look at and to work here you need to look amazing but have some talent to dance and grind on a pole. Castiel was wearing one of his silk kimono’s he was going to practice after this headache.

“Thank you uhh Carl, that’s enough. No, we’ll call you if you get the job.” Castiel dismissed him watching the tall ginger’s sexy ass walk off stage, “Stupid and has no rhythm but he’s hot, like…all the others.” He sighs.

Carl was the last one of that day, Castiel came up empty handed with any new recruits. “What am I going to tell Cain…. Shit.”, Castiel walks on to the stage to practice. It’s strange but spinning and lifting himself on the pole calms his mind, it calmed his mind so much he didn’t hear someone enter.

“Hey? I’m here for auditions”, a handsome green-eyed man came in looking at Castiel on the stage.

“Sorry auditions are over with, should have showed up on time cowboy.”, Castiel turns back to what he was doing. 

The green-eyed man rolls his eyes, “Come on please… I really need this”, he tried to sound like he wasn’t begging.  
Castiel slowly slides down the pole looking at the devilish handsome stranger, “Fine, you better be worth it.”, Castiel picks up his kimono, sliding the silk material back over his shoulders, fixing his red lace panties as if it was nothing out of the norm for a man to wear women’s underwear. He sits in the chair by the stage. He leans back arms elegantly folded over his chest, his long slim legs propped up on the stage, ankles crossed. 

“Well impress Mr.?”, he eyes him

The stranger hopes up on stage, “Dean, Dean Winchester.”, he smirks, it made Castiel’s heart skip a beat.

Dean starts playing music from his phone, ‘HIM-Killing Loneliness’, Dean starts swaying taking his shirt off revealing beautiful tan skin he definitely earned from working hard in the sun. His calloused hands helping him grip and climb up the pole. He has an arm wrap around the top of the pole in the crook of his elbow. With his free hand he gracefully undoes his pants, then spirals down the pole sliding to his knees, bucking and grinding the air. All the while Castiel’s eyes are glued to him as Dean moves on the stage with purpose and grace, he knows what he’s doing. Castiel thought the others were hot and defiantly fuckable, but Dean was something much more that made Castiel squirm in his seat, his mouth dry, his eyes glaze over in lust. 

Dean crawls across the stage towards Castiel, forcefully pulling his legs open so Dean is standing between them. Castiel can’t take his eyes off of Dean, the strong shoulders moving hypnotically to the music, he moves closer to Castiel. Their groins touch, Dean’s cotton cloth boxer briefs meet the soft silky lace panties. Dean grinds into him, it takes all of Castiel’s will power not to pop an erection, his eyes trained on Dean’s beautiful green eyes. Dean seems to be doing the same, looking deep into Castiel’s blue eyes. That could easily be mistaken for Dean showing Castiel he can do the job. 

Too soon for Castiel’s liking Dean pulls away, getting back on stage to finish the dance. Castiel was left there awestruck and breathless. He slowly fixes himself, taking a deep breath he stands up now tying his kimono around his slim waist. It takes him a minute to collect himself to even speak. He turns towards Dean, “thank you we’ll call you.”, he said walking towards to bar.

“Wait? What?! Hold on, that’s it? I know what that means that means I didn’t get the job or the second interview, and I for one know you enjoyed it.”, he nods towards Castiel’s hard on he failed to hide, despite his best tries to.

“Well you’re not what we are looking for, so I’m sorry. Now please leave.”, Castiel now noticed how close they were to each other.

“I’ll be the judge of that.”, a voice came from behind the bar startling them. It was Ishim the co- owner. He walks over to them, looking at Dean in a judging manor, turning towards Castiel seeing how flustered his star stripper was. “you really got to my angel Mr. Winchester, I think if you were able to do that.”, he strokes Castiel’s cheek, “You have the qualifications to work here, come in tomorrow for the paper work,”, Ishim heads back towards his office.

“Hmm seems your boyfriend thinks I have some talent.”, Dean smirks at Castiel

“Fuck you he’s not my boyfriend.”, Castiel starts to walk away, till he felt a hand grab him gently by the elbow. He whips his head around to look seeing Dean close to him again.

“Ya know we could, learn from each other.”, Dean’s voice had a touch of flirt in it that Castiel tries to ignore.

“I don’t need, to learn anything. Especially from you.” Castiel storms off towards his private room, once in his dressing room he locks the door. 

Frantically searching for the object, he needed. He pulls out his dildo, very quickly, very clumsy takes off every single bit of article of clothing from his body. He falls onto the plush velvet couch that looked like it was pulled from the 70’s. With lube and no patience, he starts fucking himself. It started out slowly, making sure it barely touches that itch inside of him, his body reacts. After awhile of soft play he wanted it hard, fast and rough, he imagens Dean inside of him, gripping his hips to the point of leaving bruises behind. Sucking, kissing marks all over Castiel’s soft neck and shoulders. He imagined kissing the green-eyed cocky bastard. He loved every image the plagued his mind. 

His hand moving as fast as it can, he wants to cum so badly. Castiel growls becoming frustrated, it wasn’t enough. He throws his dildo across the room yell curses words, he tries his fingers nothing, grinding his plump ass against a pillow propped up against the couch, three very different dildo’s, even stroking his cock. Nothing touched it, nothing touched on what he was chasing. Finally, he’s had enough, he goes to the shower room to take a cold shower.

“Fuck you Dean…”, Castiel huffs in frustration. He stands under the cool water, taking his breath away, he was so ingulfed in the water he didn’t hear the other owners enter the shared bathroom, the twins Michael and Lucifer. They watch him for a moment before Speaking out loud. 

“We seen the new guy, very…. attractive.”, Michael spoke first

Castiel jumps almost slipping, “The fuck?”, he glares at them, he tries to cover   
Lucifer chuckles, “Oh please Castiel, like we haven’t seen it all.”, he walks over like a predator, reaching over he shuts off the water. Lucifer stays close behind Castiel, not moving his eyes roaming over Castiel’s smooth skin that reminded him of untouched snow.

“What Do you both want?”, Castiel asked standing his ground, look at Michael, also being well aware of Lucifer behind him still.

“The new guy, we see he got you a bit flustered.”, Michael smirks 

“We can help you, just like the other times.”, Lucifer purrs into Castiel’s ear, his lips grazing the soft skin of the shell of Castiel’s ear.  
Castiel moves forward, as if Lucifer’s touch burned him, “I’ll pass thanks.”, he glares at the twins

Lucifer laughs eyeing Castiel like a piece of meat, he walks back to stand next to his brother, he whispers something in Michael’s ear, the whole time holding his gaze at Castiel, the creepy joker smile adorned his face.

“Well we know how much you like the new guy and don’t want to ruin that. No fucking him or your fired.”, Michael said emotionless.  
Castiel rolls his eyes, “Won’t be a problem”, he snaps back

“You sure about that, you do have a bit of a reputation here Castiel. What was the term, Fuck’em and dump’em.”, Michael said causing Lucifer to snark like a little rich boy brat, showing how everything was handed to them early on in life.

Castiel won’t lie that little comment did hurt a bit, he tried his best to not show it, especially being naked and exposed, “Is that all? Can you leave so I can wash in peace.”

Lucifer laughs and walks out, Michael looks at Castiel in such judgement like he thought himself god, “Your lucky we like you, plus your one of our best performers. Give that attitude to anyone else, and you would have been fired long ago.”, Michael watched him as he left the shower room.  
*one week*

Castiel had made up the schedules, with him being top performer it came with the job. Dean was pissed with what he was working though.

“What the fuck?! You got me working the bar AGAIN!! I’m working the pole once every two weeks. If you have beef with me then just say it!”, Dean looks at Castiel with a stern glare with so much anger he was holding back.

“You are at the bottom of the totem, you work where I put you until I or management says so.”, Castiel walks away with the laptop. 

Dean runs after him grabbing his elbow, whipping Castiel to look at him. Dean backs Castiel up against the wall, they were face to face, the tension between them so thick it would take more then a butter knife to cut through it, some of the tension was dare either of them admit sexual. It seemed like an eternity of silence passing through them, Dean eyeing Castiel lips as Castiel did the same. The raven-haired man’s thought drifted to what the tanned god in front of him lips would feel like against his.

“I….I have to go Dean…”, Castiel maneuvered himself out of Dean’s grasp and heads to the office to finish up his scheduling. 

Dean stood there facing where Castiel was just stand, his could feel the heat in his freckled dusted cheeks. He took a moment to collect himself before he lets out a frustrated grunt and left the club. He needed a drink and he needed one badly, he heads to his buddies bar a block over from the strip club. After staying there and talking with his buddy Benny and having a shot or two of the ember liquids that burn so soothingly down his throat as he downed it, chasing them with a beer or two just to feel a buzz. Once Dean has finally had enough, he steps out into the warm night air, he doesn’t want to go home just yet. He had the night off, he then gets the idea, Castiel was working tonight. 

Dean enters the strip club, there was people everywhere. From clients to strippers themselves, Dean scans the whole scene playing out before him. He looks over at the singular pole dance table top, he sees the cute redhead Anna he’s been flirting with. He was about to go over and get a dance, but stops as he sees Castiel walk onto the stage, the song Eternally Yours, Motionless in White comes on. Dean can feel himself being drawn to the stage where Castiel was dancing elegantly, he was like a dark angel. 

Dean walked right up to the center stage, with the help of the alcohol running in his veins. He walks on autopilot, his clouded over eyes never leaving the way Castiel’s body moved to every tempo, beat of the song. Slowly pieces of article of clothing fell from Castiel’s body as if it was melting off of him. Dean found himself right under Castiel’s spell, just like the other poor saps sitting at the center stage drooling over the beautiful man before them. In the blink of an eye Castiel was naked, everything was off but the black angel wings.

Dean didn’t know if it was the alcohol’s fault, or lighting on the stage, he swears on his mother’s grave, that the wings wear moving on their own. Castiel was standing before Dean, the facial expression was unreadable. It was neither anger or annoyance. Dean’s eyes travel all over the smooth toned skin, taking note of every single mole, scar that decorated the body. Dean wanted nothing more then to touch the velvet looking skin, wondering if it was softer then it looked.

He watches as the wings disappear, his mind telling him they vanished to not be seen on this earthly plain. In reality Castiel tossed them to the side, as Castiel got down to all fours, slowly rocking to the music that is now muffled to Dean. Their eyes lock, just like that day when Dean pinned him to the bar. Castiel moves forward, sinking into Dean’s lap, he gives Dean a bashful smirk. He starts leaning from Dean, letting his head fall gracefully back, exposing that neck that Dean wanted nothing more then to litter with marks.

Castiel comes back forward, closer this time, whispering close in Dean’s ear. His plump bottom lip grazing the green eyed man’s earlobe.

“Get a private dance stupid before someone snatches me up from you.”

Castiel slinks back on to the stage, Dean taking a moment or two to process what had just happened. He got up, walked straight to the bar, slammed money on the counter. Buying an hour for a very private lap dance from Castiel. The bouncer leads Dean to the private room, He tells Dean the rules and leaves. Dean sits there for about 5 minutes before Castiel walks in, wearing a new outfit, a black sequenced low in the back halter top dress, with thigh high stocking, knee high black stiletto boots.

“You wear dresses?”, Dean leaned forward tilting his head slightly that gave off such a charm about him,  
Castiel rolls his eyes, walking up to him handing him a bottle of water, and two painkillers. He makes sure Dean takes them and drinks the water, he sits next to him.

“I like wearing dresses, I sometimes wear them outside of work too. Only if I do my makeup and wear a wig, here just the dress. Occasional panties and bralettes. They make me feel pretty and sexy.”, Castiel smiles  
He turns to look at Dean, “Lets get you home.”

“What!? What about my Lap dance I just paid!”, Dean argues 

Before Dean can continue Castiel holds up his money, Dean felt a bit awkward and silly for thinking he was going to get a lap dance from his beautiful co-worker.

“Let’s get you home, and I can give you a free one.”, Castiel purrs in Dean’s ear.

They stare at each other, Dean feels his breathing slow down, taking very small careful shallow intakes of air. He noticed how blue Castiel’s eyes really were, while the other man admires the soft dust of freckles kissing dean’s cheeks, Castiel smiles at him. He didn’t care if he is about to lose his job, he’ll just go somewhere else. He stands up taking Dean’s hand, reaching into Dean’s pocket grabbing his keys.

“Let’s go, night will be fading away soon and I don’t want to waste any more time.”, Castiel said.

He takes Dean’s hand leading him out of the strip club, they get to Dean’s impala. Castiel was in awe, the impala was well taken care of and loved. He could tell it was Dean’s pride and joy.

“Your house, Sam is studying at this hour and will yell at me if I bring home anyone.”, Dean sighs leaning back in the passenger seat.

Castiel drives them to Castiel’s apartment, he Helped Dean inside after he parked the car. Upon entering Castiel’s apartment, it was a studio. It had couple of bean bag chairs, a futon, a couple of plants around, pictures and paintings hanging up, hardwood floors, in the center of the room was a pole, Castiel liked to practice at home. Dean took note in that, bit of a turn on, he looks around more. The place was well kept clean, very organized. He looks to Castiel to see what he was doing, Castiel flicked the main lights off. Dean heard a click, different lights turned on.   
Blue and purple neon lights made the room glow in a very seductive tone. Castiel walks over to his stereo, he messes around with it till music starts playing. Castiel turns around he gracefully struts over to Dean. Grabbing his hips he guides Dean to sit on the futon, Dean looks up at Castiel. He was pretty much sober at this point, he watched the other man walk over to the pole, letting the dress he had on melt of his body, dropping to the floor. Dean’s lips gently parted as his eyes never leave Castiel’s body as it practically slinks up the pole like a snake.

Castiel hangs upside down looking at Dean with a beaconing smirk, it was calm, cool and collected, he damn well knew what he was doing and what he wanted. Moving around the silver pole more. Dean feels himself getting hard as he intensely watches the way Castiel wraps his nimble body around and slides on the pole. Castiel slides to the floor, crawling towards Dean. He’s between Dean’s legs, pushing himself up till he’s on his knees, lips leveled with Dean’s. His hands mere inches from Dean’s hard on, he already knew that he was. He gentle squeezes his hands there, smiling as he pulls small noises from Dean with each squeeze pulling on his groan area.

Slowly their lips meet in a quick kiss, Dean couldn’t take it anymore, he pulls Castiel into his lap, making the kiss deeper and fuller. Both letting out soft moans and gasps, Dean’s hands find their way into the back of Castiel’s silk panties. He squeezes an ass cheek making Castiel gasp louder this time. He looks down at Dean, his hands locked in his hair, kissing Dean so hard he’s almost biting him. Castiel helped Dean out of his shirt, he leans over to the drawer next to the futon opening it grabbing the lube. Going back to kissing Dean.

“Do you, Mhmmm, do you have a condom?” Castiel asked between kisses.

Dean lifted his hips with Castiel still on his lap, reaching into his back pocket grabbing it and smirking at the man on him. Castiel rolls his eyes he can’t stop himself from smiling.

“Always be prepared.”, Dean said with a smirk

“Arrogant asshole.”, he smiles kissing Dean again

Not long after the foreplay and prepping, Dean was rolling his hips moving inside of Castiel. Kissing the exposed skin, he can reach, Castiel’s nails clawing at Dean’s tan sculpted back. Dean continues to take him slowly, the lighting mixed with the sweat making Castiel look like he had a heavenly glow about him. He looked not of this earth to Dean, he starts picking up the pace giving his hips a bit of a snap with each thrust. His hands around Castiel’s waist bring him in for each thrust, the room was filled with the sounds of moaning, whispers of dirty promises that both wanted to happen. All too soon for Dean’s liking he cums in his condom, he hard fucks Castiel quickly so he cums as well at that exact moment. Castiel screams Dean’s name coming between their bodies, both men panting hard, eyes glazed over in bliss. 

Skin covered in sweat, Dean slowly pulls out, taking the condom off throwing it away in a trash bin close by. He lays back on Castiel’s chest his ear hearing his breathing to his heart beat that was now just starting to go back to its normal pace. Castiel plays with Dean’s hair, he was completely satisfied. The room was warm, he needed to get up to turn on a fan and shower. Normally he’d kick out the person he just fucked and do all that stuff. He found himself not wanting to get up, he didn’t want Dean to leave.

“Dean?”

“Hmm..?”, Dean’s voice lazy sounding as if he was about to fall asleep

“I need you to get up, so I can turn on the fan and get the bed ready.”

“Oh..”, Dean got up

Dean gathers his clothes, he felt Castiel grab his arm gently

“Go start the shower for us, Dork.”, Castiel said then kisses him gently.

Dean smiles, setting his clothes down and to the side, he goes into the bathroom, Castiel hears the shower. He smiles, setting up the bed before going into the bathroom to join Dean.

When neither knew was, they’d continue to see each other, have movie nights, go on dates all the while having all the sex they could get. Castiel did end up getting fired, to him it was a blessing and he went to work somewhere else. Dean quit after his boyfriend was fired. Finding work at an auto shop, he was able to support him and Sam and Sam’s college fund too. All while saving up for a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> The song he dances to just for Dean is Lorn- Acid rain


End file.
